


His Master Can't Resist Him

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Demon Claiming, Jealous!Will Cipher, M/M, Master/Slave, Slight Blowjob, Some Blood (not from violence), Vibrator, Willdip, demon marking, multiple orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Lips met his in a desperate kiss and Dipper chuckled softly. He ran a hand over a bare chest, smiling slightly at the satisfied purr that erupted from the demon at his feet.Training his pet would take a lot more self-control than he thought.





	His Master Can't Resist Him

**Author's Note:**

> I...have no excuse for this.

He ran a gloved hand through the demon's messy hair, smirking as Will purred happily against the inside of his thigh. Will pressed his cheek further against the soft flesh, gently digging his nails into the black slacks as Dipper's fingers tangled into his hair. A knock on the door forced Dipper's attention away from the demon kneeling in front of him. Will growled softly in protest, using a hand to reach up and tug on Dipper's tie. Dipper smirked and tugged on his hair in response, earning a soft groan. 

"Come in."

He didn't have to look up to recognize the familiar clack of expensive heels against hardwood floors. He continued to run a hand through Will's hair, staring into a single blue eye as the demon loosened his grasp on the bottom of his tie.

"You really need to train that dog of yours better."

"Mm." Dipper just hummed as he turned to his twin sister. 

She placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head to emphasize her point. He just slowly removed Will's hand from his tie, but the demon crawled closer to nose his groin. 

"He's more loyal than yours."

"At least Strange has self-restraint and the decency to not rut against his master every minute of every day."

"I'm sure." Dipper ran both his hands through Will's hair. "What do you want?"

"The newest shipments from Stanley came in." 

"Good." Dipper made to stand but Will gripped his thighs and leaned his weight down to prevent him from standing. The demon whined before gently brushing his head against Dipper's stomach.

"See?" Mabel folded her arms over her chest and smirked knowingly. "You've always been too lenient with him and that's why he's so disobedient now."

"Mind your own business." His voice was even, though his look held a stern warning. Mabel's smirk stretched wider at this.

"Stanford warned you not to fall for your demon, brother."

"I will be down in a moment, sister dearest." Dipper dismissed her curtly with a sickeningly sweet smile. Mabel smiled before walking out off the room and closing the door behind her. Dipper stared after her for a moment before hands gripped his shirt and pulled him down. 

Lips met his in a desperate kiss and Dipper chuckled softly. He ran a hand over a bare chest, smiling slightly at the satisfied purr that erupted from the demon at his feet. 

"What am I going to do with you, William?" Dipper teased as Will crawled up to straddle the human on the chair. "You're incredibly disobedient."

Will just sucked a bruise his neck while his fangs gently scraped against the soft skin. Dipper hummed beneath him, though Will could feel the heating erection of his master against his own. He smiled as he nibbled gently on the tip of his master's ear.

"My sweet little demon." Dipper murmured as he slid his hands around Will's waist. The demon gasped slightly when gloved fingers hooked under the waistband of his own slacks. They disappeared to teasingly tug on the back of his belt. 

"M-Master." Will whimpered when Dipper slowly slid the tips of his fingers up Will's spine. 

"You've made me soft, William. How can I punish you for making me feel this way, hm?" 

Will whined when those slim fingers brushed over his skin to rest at his belt buckle. The demon stared at Dipper through half-lidded eyes. He bit into his lower lip when a finger slid through the buckle to slip one end of the belt out. Dipper tugged it loose before unbuttoning the demon's slacks. Will moved his hands to rest against Dipper's shoulders to stabilize himself as he watched Dipper slowly pull the flaps of his slacks open. 

"Always begging me for more and more. You're truly insatiable." Dipper slid his underwear down and smirked when Will's erection stood stiffly between them. "Look at you, so hard already."

Will gasped when Dipper wrapped a leather-gloved hand around the demon's length and slowly started pumping him. It was a horridly slow pace and Will knew it was on purpose. The demon leaned forward to let out a low moan in the human's ear. He smirked when he heard Dipper's breath hitch.

"You love it as much as I do." Will whispered.

"You're a terrible influence." 

"I'm a demon, master. What did you expect?" Will rolled his hips once into Dipper's hand. 

"A dog in heat is more like it." 

"Only for you." 

Dipper smirked at this before tightening his grip. Will sucked in a breath before bucking his hips into Dipper's hand. Dipper's free hand wrapped around his waist to squeeze his ass firmly. Will arched his back and rested his forehead against Dipper's.

"Cum quickly so I can get to work."

"And if I don't?" Will wiggled his hips, gently grinding against his master's hardness.

"Then I'll have to punish you for it."

"Just like you're doing now?" Will pressed harder against Dipper, feeling pride bubble inside him as he watched the human's jaw noticeably clench. "You're just encouraging me."

"Pity." Dipper tightened his grip and pumped him quickly, watching Will's head lean back to gasp at the ceiling. "I guess I've forgotten my teachings in behavioral psychology."

Will's toes curled tightly in his shoes as his nails dug into the human's shoulders. Dipper just smirked up at him before shifting to slowly moving Will to lay on his desk. The demon stretched himself out and arched his back as he seductively smiled up at the human. Dipper pulled his tie loose as he gently kicked his desk chair back. Will licked his lips as Dipper's eyes roamed over his bare chest and exposed hardness. He watched Dipper rest hands against his hips almost painfully, thumbs pressing strongly into pale skin. He stuck his tongue out playfully when cyan eyes met his once again. 

"Truly the worst demon slave I could have received." A hot tongue licked a stripe against the inside of his thigh and Will released a stifled moan. 

"You're the one who spoiled me." 

"How could I not?" Dipper tugged his gloves off. "You do nothing but tempt me."

Will's eye slid closed as the human wrapped his mouth around the head of his erection. He whined as soft hands held him down roughly, nails clawing slightly into his skin as Dipper slowly moved to swallow him whole. 

Dipper slid his tongue up the underside of the throbbing dick in his mouth, humming as he pulled away completely. Will whined at the loss, opening his only eye to silently beg the human to continue. 

"I have to go." Dipper smirked as he tugged a drawer open. "You'll be a good boy and stay here, won't you?"

Will opened his mouth to protest before something pressed against his entrance. His back arched before it slowly filled him. Dipper just moved to stroke him a few times during it before Will heard something click. He gasped and clawed at the wood on Dipper's desk as his insides vibrated in an overwhelming sensation. He looked down to see the human smirk smugly up at him before snapping his fingers. Blue shackles bit into the skin of his wrists and forced them down onto the desk. He whined when Dipper gave him a final tight pump before slowly walking around the desk to stand over him. Will looked up at the human smirking down at him, looming upside down in his vision. 

"M-Master?" He whined when he tried to watch Dipper walk away and accidentally shifted too strongly. His toes curled when shocks of pleasure shot up his spine. 

"Can't have you touching yourself while I'm gone now, can I?"

"D-Dipper, p-please, please don't leave, just-"

"Shh, love. Wouldn't want to move too much now, would we?" Dipper ran a palm down the center of his chest, then slowly back up. "I'll only be gone for a little bit. You can behave yourself for that long, can't you?"

"Mm-" Will whimpered slightly as he tried to move his hands. It was futile as his arms remained forced still by the shackles. He tried magic briefly, only to watch Dipper chuckle above him. 

"Magic won't work on them. They have a sort of...demon kryptonite to them." The human winked at him. "Try not to have too much fun while I'm gone." 

"M-Master! D-Dipper! Wait!" 

Dipper just smirked at him as he slipped through the door. Will heard the lock and clenched his jaw as the vibrator shifted when he tried to slowly move his hips. He moved a little to the side and-Will saw stars. He tugged at his restraints desperately as his orgasm crashed into him, forcing a loud moan from his throat. 

Will guessed this was one way obedience training could be done. 

Meanwhile, Dipper was struggling to hide his very obvious erection as he directed various men around the manor. They were all underlings in their organization, so they all listened to the orders directed toward them as Dipper assigned each of them locations. Mabel leaned against the wall and watched him, smirking at him as if he'd just told a joke. He could feel the shiver of distant pleasure run down his spine through his bond with Will, which only served to make his job even more difficult. 

"Where's your dog, brother dearest?"

"He's preoccupied." Dipper stated simply as he rested his hands on his hips.

"So you've finally started training him, hm?"

"Something like that." 

"Well, well, well, I think this is the first time I've seen you without your little puppy hanging off you."

Dipper turned to see Tad Strange, Mabel's demon, float toward him with an upturned eye. He was in his geometric form, twirling a cane in his hand as he levitated smugly in front of him.

"Strange, nice to see you."

"Same with you." Tad leaned forward to take Dipper's hand and kiss it with his eye. "If you ever tire of William, I will always be here."

"Strange, you know Will would never let that happen." Mabel snorted beside Dipper.

"Speaking of Will, where is he? I would expect him to be baring his teeth and growling at me right now for being so close to you."

"He's busy." 

"Busy? How odd." Tad hadn't let go of Dipper's hand, instead squeezing it slightly. "Already slacking on his duties. How pathetic."

Dipper slipped his hand out of Tad's as he turned to Mabel.

"The work is done, sister, so I'll be retiring for the day. If you need anything else, just knock on my door."

"Of course, brother." She snickered as he walked away before turning to Tad. "I'm amazed you're still trying with him."

"He's never outwardly rejected me." Tad resumed his twirling of his cane. "His feelings for William surely won't deter me." 

"A true romantic. How sweet."

"I suppose so, mistress." 

"Come along then, Tad. You promised to help me woo a certain someone the next time you came to visit."

Tad's eye upturned in amusement as he turned to follow Mabel out of the manor. 

\--

The sight Dipper had returned to nearly made him lose his composure. 

Will was strewn over his desk with drool connecting his mouth with polished wood. A half-lidded eye slowly looked up to meet his own and even at this distance, Dipper could see how blown Will's pupil was with lust.

"M...M-Master-anh-" Will's back arched. 

Dipper swiftly approached Will before quickly pulling the vibrator out of the demon. Will shivered at the sudden loss and Dipper could see the evidence of several orgasms spent all over the demon's stomach. He tugged the demon closer before tugging his pants down. 

"What a good boy." Dipper teased Will's entrance. "Do you want your treat?"

"Y-Yes, yes, p-please, yes-" 

"I don't know if you really-"

"Please, I'll do a-anything, please m-master, please-" Will pulled at his restraints and Dipper could see red chafing on the demon's wrists. He waved his hands over them once, watching them dissipate into nothingness. The second Will was free, arms wrapped around Dipper's neck and pulled him close. The human smiled playfully when Will nosed his neck, earning a soft growl from the demon pressed against him.

"You smell like Strange."

"He's here."

"He touched you." Will hissed as he grabbed Dipper's hand and pulled it to his face. Dipper could see sharp fangs where Will was baring his teeth in anger. 

He took the opportunity to lean forward and place a gentle kiss against the demon's cheek, thankful for the murderous rage fading into an angered pout as he continued to pepper the demon in kisses. Will aggressively pulled him closer, growling as he moved away from Dipper's kisses to scrape fangs against the soft flesh of his neck. Dipper shuddered at the feeling, closing his eyes in anticipation. He'd felt this before, the piercing pain of fangs in his neck, of venom coursing through his veins, of the sudden surge of demonic power in his blood. It was no different this time, either. 

He cried out when Will crunched into his neck, holding him impossibly tight against himself as Dipper cringed. Will was an unusually extremely possessive demon, constantly marking and claiming him. Jealous was something Will knew all too well, which would be both beneficial and, in many ways, very painful for the human he served. 

Dipper dug his nails into the demon's back, hissing when fangs pulled out of his neck. He didn't have to look to know blood was flowing from the wound down his chest. He could smell the metallic scent of his blood and could see his vision blur in wake of excruciating pain. He inhaled and exhaled sharply as Will purred in front of him. The demon lapped at his blood greedily, moving the gripping hands around his waist to massage under his stomach. He didn't want to look at his third ruined shirt that week, covered in blood stains that he couldn't explain to his family. He let out a strained breath through his mouth before glaring down at his satisfied demon.

"I told you not to do that anymore." 

"You didn't stop me." A slow lap of a tongue against his injury made him tense, but he knew Will was healing the wound. "I can't have Strange thinking I'm not here to fight him off. You're mine."

"No, you're mine." Dipper corrected before slowly digging his nails into the demon's thigh. Will moaned, arching his back toward Dipper's. "I own you, don't you forget that."

"Never." Will breathed. 

Dipper slid his hand up Will's thigh, leaving red marks in their wake before gripping the hardened length of the demon between them. Will squirmed under his grasp, whimpering as Dipper pulled his own erection free. 

"I'll just have to make sure you remember for next time, won't I?"

Will opened his mouth to reply before a loud shout escaped him. Dipper watched bloody fangs drip with saliva as his own jaw clenched, shoving himself as deep into the tight heat as he could. He took a shaky breath in as Will clawed into his back and wrapped his legs around his waist. He leaned forward, nipping the demon's ear before whispering into it. 

"Now, be a good little pet and scream nice and loud for me."


End file.
